Gideon
Gideon was a recurring character and antagonist in the first season of Netflix's Wu Assassins. He is portrayed by Travis Caldwell. Gideon was a man who managed to possessed the Metal Wu Xing, and allies himself with Alec McCullough to kill the Wu Assassin. He is the boyfriend of Miss Jones. Early Life It is unknown how Gideon managed to acquire the Metal Wu Xing. The only known history is that he met Miss Jones one day and they both started to date, and they have met Alec McCullough before. Throughout the Season Season 1 In Ladies' Night, Gideon manages to impersonate a San Francisco police officer name Natalie and meets up with Alec McCullough to discuss their plan of getting the Fire Wu Xing. Gideon learns the identity of the Wu Assassin and is introduced to Zan, Uncle Six's former bodyguard who switched sides to acquire more power. Gideon takes control of an inspector name Riley, where he uses his Metal Wu powers to find out Christine's identity. Gideon is forced to go with Riley's teammate Inspector Boyd in order to arrest Tommy in a supermarket due to the recent events. At the same time when Jenny Wah (she arrives to pick up Tommy) and Christine Gavin (CG) are in the police station, Gideon mortally wounds a police officer and uses his powers to cause a blackout in the police station. This caused chaos to break loose, and Zan and Scottish Gang ambush the police. Gideon frees CG, and nearly infiltrates her but CG knocks him out (due to the wounded police officer looking at Gideon in fear) and ties Gideon/Riley up. When Frank Fletcher discovers Riley/Gideon, Gideon wakes up and possesses Fletcher. Gideon meets up with McCullough, Zan during a standoff between CG and Jenny, and with some hesitation Gideon possesses Christine. In Paths: Part 1 Gideon, in CG's body, is toying with Tommy by forming a sharp metal needle and hovering it over Tommy's eye. Inside of Christine's subconsciousness Gideon has locked her in a "mind cabinet" to prevent her from escaping, which appeared to them as something they were familiar with (in CG's case, it was an interrogation room). Christine tricks Gideon to letting his guard down where she overpowers him and temporarily regains control of her body. Later at night, Gideon makes sure Christine won't escape by putting her in a straightjacket and tying her up in order for her to not overpower him. In Paths: Part 2 Gideon (in CG's body) meets Kai Jin and Lu Xin Lee for the first time, and is transported to The Path where he separates from Christine and loses his Wu Xing powers. Gideon finds Christine and is able to fight evenly against her before she kills him by snapping his neck, leaving Miss Jones in anguish. She runs toward Gideon's dead body, and it is unknown what happened to Gideon or Miss Jones. Personality Gideon is shown to be a sadistic individual who does not care who he kills as long as he is with his girlfriend. This is shown when he has no reaction to seeing a police office die in front of him, and shows pleasure in torturing Christine in her mindscape as well as making Tommy afraid. Physical Appearance Gideon often uses his Metal Wu Xing powers to impersonate individuals, however in his true form he is a good looking man who is relatively tall (6 feet). He wears a gray suit with black shoes, has his hair gel up or to the side, and is seen holding two metal balls in his hands. Powers and Abilities Control of Metal: As a result of acquiring the Metal Wu Xing, Gideon possesses the ability to control metal. He is able to create metal objects with his mind (his metal objects appear out of his hand). Possession Control: Gideon has the unique ability to take control of any individual he pleases. He is able to do this by using all the types of metal (calcium, iron, copper, zinc, etc) found in the human body to take control of the person he desires. However, it is noted that if a person has a strong will then they can overcome the possession temporarily. When Gideon takes control of someone, he puts them in a mind cabinet (a place to prevent them from regaining control of their body). The mind cabinet will take appearance of something they are familiar with (for CG's case, it was the interrogation room). Combatant: Although not shown that much, Gideon is skilled enough to evenly fight Christine for a short period of time, before Christine snaps his neck. Appearances Season 1 Ladies' Night *Paths: Part 1 *Paths: Part 2 Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters